Brotherly Love
by darrylnewman99
Summary: Adam and Chase have the biggest fight yet which tears their bond apart ,but when something tragic happens it may change the Davenport/Dooley Family forever
1. Chapter 1

Brotherly Love

Chapter 1

Lab Rats Story by Darrylnewman99

(_***I do not own anything about Lab Rats) **_

No One's POV

It was a peaceful day in Mission Creek California, Well not every was Peaceful. Currently in the Davenport Household Adam and Chase were fighting and when I mean fighting I mean Real Fighting, Cursing and Everything you can think of.

"YOU KNOW WHAT CHASE YOUR NOTHING BUT AN ANNOYING BITCH! BECAUSE THAT'S ALL YOU FUCKING DO IS BITCH, BITCH, BITCH!" yelled Adam

"OH AND YOU WONDER WHY I BITCH, BECAUSE YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKING IDIOT, YOUR ALWAYS GETTING YOURSELF IN TROUBLE AND YOU NEVER LISTEN, YOU LISTEN TO MR. DAVENPORT,TASHA,BREE AND LEO BUT NOT ME ! MAYBE THAT'S WHY I BITCH" Chase Yelled

"WHY IN THE HELL WOULD I LISTEN TO MY LITTLE BROTHER WHO DOESN'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT ANYTHING BUT HOW TO PISS PEOPLE OFF" Adam said

"OH REALLY? WHO'S THE GENUIS IN THIS FAMILY, UM I THINK THAT'S ME AND WHO'S THE DUMBASS THAT CAN'T EVEN TELL HIS LEFT FOOT FROM HIS RIGHT, I THINK THAT MIGHT BE….YOU!"

"I MAY BE AN IDOIT BUT I LEAST I HAVE FRIENDS AND WHAT DO YOU HAVE? OH LETS SEE NOTHING!" Adam yelled

"WOW BRAVO ADAM!, THAT MUST HAVE TAKEN YOU YOUR'RE WHOLE LIFE TO COME UP WITH THAT COMEBACK , HOW'S THIS FOR YOU… YOU'RE A NOTHING BUT A PATHETIC PIECE OF SHIT, YOU'RE A TERRIBLE BROTHER AND ALL YOU DO IS TALK ABOUT ME,PUT ME DOWN AND BELITTLE ME ALL THE FUCKING TIME !, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR BULLSHIT WHY CAN'T YOU JUST EXECPT LIKE I AM ? OR IS THAT TOO HARD FOR YOU TO DO. PROBABLY BECAUSE YOUR'RE A FUCKING RETARD THAT NO ONE LIKES! YOU MAY SAY THAT YOU HAVE FRIENDS BUT THEIR NOTHING BUT IMAGANIARY BECAUSE THOSE ARE THE ONLY FRIENDS YOU CAN GET WITHOUT BEING JUDGED OF BEING A STUPID DICK FACE!"

Chase was Boiling In the inside and was red in the face, this marked the first time he ever stood up to Adam Like that and was waiting for him to respond. Adam was so hurt he wanted to ball up and Cry but he can't be a Wimp in front of Chase so he just charged towards Chase and yelled

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Chase didn't have enough time to react so he ended up being knocked down. Adam started to Throw Punches, Chase tried to dodge them but that didn't really work and then he did something he thought wasn't possible of him he pushed him off with all his strength. Now on their feet the two battled it out which ended up with a destroyed Living Room.

"Had enough yet?" Chase said

"Never….AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" Adam charged towards Chase again but he dodged it once more and Adam ended up knocking down the door. Since the Impact was so bad he now had a Bloody nose. Adam wiped his nose with is hand and looked back at chase with Fury Red eyes which could only mean one thing

"YOUR'RE DEAD!" Adam yelled as he activated his heat vision and aimed it at Chase

Chase tried to use his force field but it ended up failing and he went flying backwards in the kitchen hitting his head on the stove. Chase moaned in pain and tried to get up but had no luck at first

"Aww, what's the matter Chase, can't fight back?, Does the Baby needs his Mommy?" Adam teased

"Fuck You!" Chase yelled

"Hey that's no way to talk to your Older Brother"

"I don't care"

"Looks like someone going to be have taught a Lesson

"Bring it on"

At the Same time Adam and Chase activated their Bionics and…..BOOM!

We have another Big Bang.

1 Hour Later

Mr. Davenport, Tasha, Bree and Leo had just arrived back home from Grocery shopping and when they pulled up into the drive way they got a big surprise. Since the door was knocked down explosions can be heard from outside. Tasha quickly ran inside and seen Adam and Chase fighting

"Ahhhhh, Donald come quick!" Tasha Yelled

Quickly Donald ran inside the house followed by Bree and Leo.

Everyone else was Shocked at the sight they were seeing.

"Adam, Chase STOP IT" Davenport Yelled as he Grabbed a hold of Chase and Tasha, Bree and Leo grabbed Adam since he was the strongest. They both tried to break free of the grips

"What the heck is going on!?" Bree yelled

"It was him!" Adam and Chase yelled as they pointed at each other

"Alright since you both are still hostile then we better split you up till it's safe to have you both in the same room" Davenport said

"Tasha could you take Adam for a Drive, while I talk to Chase…., Bree you go with them and Leo I need to stay here with me and Chase"

"Sure thing Donald"

Tasha guided Adam to her car while Bree followed suit, Adam gave Chase death glares and Chase did the same. After making sure she pulled out of the driveway Donald spoke

"Okay Chase, what the heck happened in here? What made you and Adam so upset that you tried to kill each other?"

"Well here's what happen…"

Chase then started to explain what happened before the family arrived home

End of Chapter 1

Please Review

Look for Chapter 2 soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Please excuse any grammar, punctuation or spelling mistakes)

No One's POV

Chase started to explain why he and Adam had such a big fight

"I was in lab, working on an invention when Adam came down and asked me…

"Hey Chase want to do something?"

I was already getting tired of working on the invention so I said "sure what do you have in mind?"

He said "Videogames"

So I was already on board with playing so we went back up stairs to the living room, he popped in a game and we started playing. Everything was going fine till the game was over and I ended up winning

"Hold up, you actually won a game against Adam?" Leo interrupted

"Yep"

"Continue"

"Anyway so the next thing I know Adam gets furious and throws his controller against the wall, which ended up breaking"

And I admit that I did brag and danced due to my victory. Adam then picks me up and throws me against the wall. I get up and said "Sore Loser"

He turns around looks at me and says "Excuse me what did you just say?"

"I said you're a sore loser"

"How am I a sore loser? You clearly cheated" He says

"How did I cheat, I won fair and square" I responded back

"Oh really?"

Then Adam took my controller and looks though the cheat code history on the game and he finds one from two weeks ago

"Then what's this cheat code? "He asked me

"You mean the cheat code from two weeks ago?"

He nodded in anger

"Well aren't you the one that said cheat code aren't considered cheats so it's okay"

"I NEVER TOLD YOU THAT CHASE YOUR LYING!"

"Yes you did! I heard you" "Besides from two weeks ago really?"

"You know Chase I don't have to stand here and argue with you, I'm going for a drive, where are the keys to the car?"

"I have them and I'm not giving them to you, Mr. Davenport told us to stay here"

"I don't care give me the keys!"

"No"

Adam charged towards me and tried to force me to give him the keys, he eventually got them out my pocket, but I use my molecular kinesis to get them back.

Adam was so mad, he tried getting them back but his heat vision activated and melted them

"SEE WHAT YOU DO CHASE? IF YOU WOULD HAVE JUST GIVEN THEM TO ME THEN NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!"

"IT'S YOUR OWN FAULT! MAYBE IF YOU WOULD HAVE LISTENED TO ME THEN THE KEYS WOULD HAVE NOT MELTED AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE YOU ARE A SORE LOSER!"

I went on and on and on until Adam snapped again

_**(Chapter 1 Fight)**_

"YOU KNOW WHAT CHASE YOUR NOTHING BUT AN ANNOYING BITCH! BECAUSE THAT'S ALL YOU FUCKING DO IS BITCH, BITCH, BITCH!" yelled Adam

"OH AND YOU WONDER WHY I BITCH, BECAUSE YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKING IDIOT, YOUR ALWAYS GETTING YOURSELF IN TROUBLE AND YOU NEVER LISTEN, YOU LISTEN TO MR. DAVENPORT,TASHA,BREE AND LEO BUT NOT ME ! MAYBE THAT'S WHY I BITCH" Chase Yelled

"WHY IN THE HELL WOULD I LISTEN TO MY LITTLE BROTHER WHO DOESN'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT ANYTHING BUT HOW TO PISS PEOPLE OFF" Adam said

"OH REALLY? WHO'S THE GENUIS IN THIS FAMILY, UM I THINK THAT'S ME AND WHO'S THE DUMBASS THAT CAN'T EVEN TELL HIS LEFT FOOT FROM HIS RIGHT, I THINK THAT MIGHT BE….YOU!"

"I MAY BE AN IDOIT BUT I LEAST I HAVE FRIENDS AND WHAT DO YOU HAVE? OH LETS SEE NOTHING!" Adam yelled

"WOW BRAVO ADAM!, THAT MUST HAVE TAKEN YOU YOUR'RE WHOLE LIFE TO COME UP WITH THAT COMEBACK , HOW'S THIS FOR YOU… YOU'RE A NOTHING BUT A PATHETIC PIECE OF SHIT, YOU'RE A TERRIBLE BROTHER AND ALL YOU DO IS TALK ABOUT ME,PUT ME DOWN AND BELITTLE ME ALL THE FUCKING TIME !, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR BULLSHIT WHY CAN'T YOU JUST EXECPT LIKE I AM ? OR IS THAT TOO HARD FOR YOU TO DO. PROBABLY BECAUSE YOUR'RE A FUCKING RETARD THAT NO ONE LIKES! YOU MAY SAY THAT YOU HAVE FRIENDS BUT THEIR NOTHING BUT IMAGANIARY BECAUSE THOSE ARE THE ONLY FRIENDS YOU CAN GET WITHOUT BEING JUDGED OF BEING A STUPID DICK FACE!"

Chase was Boiling In the inside and was red in the face, this marked the first time he ever stood up to Adam Like that and was waiting for him to respond. Adam was so hurt he wanted to ball up and Cry but he can't be a Wimp in front of Chase so he just charged towards Chase and yelled

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Then I and Adam ended up fighting and that's what happened

Donald and Leo looked confused

"So you mean to tell me that you guys were fighting all over a stupid Videogame? Donald questioned

"Well when you put it like that Mr. Davenport it does sound a little ridiculous"

"A little ridiculous? No Chase it's beyond stupidity!"

"Well it's not my fault, it's Adam's"

"Yes and It's yours too"

"How?"

"Well because of the statements you made to Adam there were just uncalled for, just leave Adam to me and Tasha we would have dealt with him but now our whole living is destroyed all because of a Videogame!"

"That's not my fault; Adam shouldn't be such a sore loser"

Davenport smacked his head and sighed loudly

"We will resolve this problem once Tasha, Adam and Bree return"

"No! Mr. Davenport I don't ever want to talk to Adam Again! Unless he apologizes"

Chase then ran off

Davenport sighed

"Man Leo, what did I go wrong?

"Well Big D it's not your fault; this is what happens when you have teenagers"

"Yeah I guess you're right, I wonder how it's going for Tasha and Bree"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tasha was driving through town with Adam and Bree. Adam was still furious and was yelling at the top of his lungs, Bree blocked out the sound with her music.

"Adam, what happened between you and Chase?

Adam calmed down a little to tell Tasha what happened

"Okay well me and chase were playing videogames like we always do and after he won I accused him of cheating, then he's like "No I didn't cheat" just to prove him wrong I looked at the cheat code history and there was still one from two weeks ago that was still active, he said well you said cheat codes didn't count which I never said and then we started arguing and I will admit that I did kind of blow up and broke my controller, trying to get away I asked Chase for the keys to Davenport's extra car and he said "I'm not giving them to you and that Mr. Davenport told us to stay at home. "I asked him again nicely again and he didn't budge so I charged towards him and we started fighting over the keys and on accident my heat vision activated and I melted the keys. More and more words were exchanged and that's what happened

"So this whole fight was over some Videogame?" Tasha questioned

Adam nodded in agreement

"Oh dear lord, when we get back home you and Chase are going to work out your differences because this is beyond crazy!"

"No"

"Excuse me?"

"I said no, I'm not speaking to Chase until he's ready to apologize"

"Adam this is stupid on so many levels"

"I don't care I'm sticking to what I said"

Tasha just shook her head in Disappointment

"Lord help these kids"

She then continued to drive through town

End of Chapter 2

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Please Review

(Please excuse any Grammar/punctuation mistakes)

_**Previously on Lab Rats**_

"_**So this whole fight was over some Videogame?" Tasha questioned **_

_**Adam nodded in agreement **_

"_**Oh dear lord, when we get back home you and Chase are going to work out your differences because this is beyond crazy!"**_

"_**No"**_

"_**Excuse me?"**_

"_**I said no, I'm not speaking to Chase until he's ready to apologize" **_

"_**Adam this is stupid on so many levels"**_

"_**I don't care I'm sticking to what I said"**_

_**Tasha just shook her head in Disappointment**_

"_**Lord help these kids" **_

_**She then continued to drive through town**_

Later that evening

Tasha Bree and Adam had returned back after two hours of driving. Now they both had time to calm down but were still a little furious with each other.

"Alright from what we've heard all this happened over a videogame am I correct?" Davenport asked

Adam and Chase nodded their heads in agreement

"Okay now that were all on the same page we can get down to the core and squish this little fight"

"But Mr. Davenport….." Chase stated

"No buts Chase, I want you and Adam to apologize to each other, now that doesn't mean that…" Davenport was cut off when Adam jumped off the couch and yelled

"WHAT? NO WAY FORGET IT I'M NOT APOLGIZING FOR SOMETHING THAT I DIDN'T DO!"

"Well I'm not giving you a choice"

"MR. DAVENPORT THAT IS SO UNFAIR I'M NOT APOGLIZING TO ADAM HE CAN KISS MY ASS!" Chase yelled

"Chase watch your language and both of you stop acting like girls" Tasha said

"CHASE YOU GO FUCK YOURSELF BECAUSE I RATHER DIE THAN APOLGIZE TO YOU!" Adam yelled

Tasha and Donald watch the fight between their two sons, they tried stopping it but neither of them would listen so it was just best just to let them get it out their systems but until….. POP!

Adam hit Chase right in the face causing him to fall back.

This is when the parents step in.

"Adam, what's the matter with you, hitting people is not the way to solve things" Donald said

"I was tired of his bitching"

Chase then got back up on his feet and was about to charge toward Adam, knocking him down

Punches were thrown and it took the remainder of the family like 5 minutes to break up the two who were still fighting. Leo and Davenport grabbed Chase off of Adam and held him back, his nose will now bleeding and leaving a trail on his shirt. Even though Davenport and Tasha had a hold the two they were trying hard to break from the grips just like their fight earlier today.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!"Bree Yelled "EITHER YOU TWO MAKE UP AND BE FRIENDS AGAIN OR JUST DON'T SPEAK TO EACH OTHER UNTILL YOU CAN TALK OUT YOUR DIFFRENCES LIKE MATURE YOUNG ADULTS!

There was an awkward silence in the room until Adam spoke up

"Chase you can DROP DEAD, because your nothing to me but a memory" Adam said coldly

"Same to you Adam, you never acted like a Brother to me so why should I care about you"

"Adam, Chase" Leo said in his how could you say that tone

Nothing else was said as the Tasha and Donald released the two boy and they went their separate ways. The remaining four sat down on the couch and was more worried than ever

"Tasha where did I go wrong?"

"Donald it's not your fault that Adam and Chase are fighting"

"Then why does it feel like that"

"Because Big D you did such a great job raising them you blame yourself for their quarrels" Leo said

"Leo's right Mr. Davenport you can't blame yourself for their actions, were not little kids anymore" Bree added

"Yeah but the thing that worries me the most were the remarks "You can drop dead" I mean how can you say that to your own fleshing blood"

"Well Donald don't worry people say stuff they don't mean when they're that angry, but this is getting out of hand and all over a stupid Video game" Tasha said

"Yeah I just wish they would talk to each other instead of screaming and attacking!"

"Don't worry Big D I'll talk to them"

"You sure Leo?"

"Yeah of course maybe I can knock some sense into their heads"

"Alright I trust you"

10 Minutes Later

"That went well" Leo said sarcastically coming back into the living room

"What happened?" Bree asked

"They did not want to hear a thing I said, all they did was ignore me"

Leo sighed heavily and joined his parents and Bree back on the couch

"This is not good Tasha, they can't be mad at each other like this, something has to be done"

"I feel the same way Donald but maybe we need to give them some more time" Tasha said

"Yeah I guess I just want them to be friends again"

"Me too Donald, we all do"

Leo and Bree nodded their heads in agreement.

End of Chapter 3

*Sorry for the long wait on Chapter 3, I'll try and have Chapter 4 up sooner.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-Please Review and excuse grammar/punctuation mistakes

_One Week Later _

One week has passed and the two brothers have still not made up from their Videogame Fight. The family tried their best to reunite them but it was no use. Every day they would avoid each other and not speak during lunch or at any family meals. It was Monday once again which means the start to another productive school week. Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo left for school at 7:45 and arrived at around 8:02, around the time they went their separate ways till lunch.

Lunch 

Lunch time had finally arrived after the 12:00 bell had rung; Famished Teens filled the halls, pushing though crowds to get the first dibs on the food. The Siblings sat down at their usual table expect for Adam who had switched table back when him and Chase first started fighting .

"Chase, when are you and Adam going to stop acting like three year olds and APOLGIZE!" Bree yelled

"I'm not apologizing because I did nothing wrong" Chase responded

Bree shrugged and stared at Chase

"So you don't think that you had nothing to do with the fight?"

"Nope" he responded shoving a grape in his mouth

"Come on Chase, why you don't just be the bigger man and apologize" Leo said

"What's the point Leo? He is still not going to accept it"

"How do you know? You never gave it a chance"

"Leo, you know Adam he's not going to accept it and why should I even try, why can't he come and apologize to me?"

"Because Adam has too much Pride to come and confess when he's done something wrong and you know that" Bree mentioned

"Well what about my pride?" Chase asked

"Chase your smart and you know sometimes you have to put your pride aside and do stuff you don't want to do "Leo said "and like I said you will be the bigger man and look better than Adam"

Chase liked that Idea, maybe finally he'll get Adam back and he'll have no choice but to apologize as well

"Alright I'll do it, when?"

"Today after school" Bree said

"Okay, I'll apologize "

"That's the spirit" Leo said

"This better work"

"Don't worry it will" Bree said

After School 

School was over and everyone was excited to be released into the afternoon. Since Lunch Chase kept thing about what Bree and Leo said about Adam, he was pretty much preoccupied trying to come up with the perfect apology and when 6th period ended he had the perfect one. Chase raced home and found Adam on the couch watching TV, he knew Chase was coming in and just ignored him

"Adam…" Chase called

No answer

"Adam please I need to talk to you"

Still No answer

Chase was about to try again but instead he used his molecular kinesis and grabbed the remote and turned off the TV which got Adam's attention

"HEY GIVE ME BACK THE REMOTE!"

"Not until you hear what I have to say"

Adam grunted and agreed to hear Chase out

"Okay fine, what do you have to say?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened last week, I was wrong for calling you all those names and that you could have Imaginary friends, truth is that you and Bree were my best friends before Leo showed up and found us and you still are, and you're not a bad brother you're a great one I guess what I'm saying is that Brothers have fights and so does Friends and I hope that we can just but this whole incident behind us"

Adam was silent for a minute until he said

"Nope can't do that"

Chase was dumfounded, he poured his heart out into that apology and he's still mad

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? I JUST POURED OUT MY HEART TO YOU AND YOU'RE STILL MAD I MEAN WHAT THE FUCK? I SAID I WAS SORRY, WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT!?" Chase yelled at Adam

"NOTHING, I DON'T WANT ANYTHING FROM YOU! I DON'T EVEN WANT TO BE IN THE SAME ROOM AS YOU!" Adam yelled back

"ADAM DON'T BE LIKE THAT! COME ON WHY CAN'T YOU JUST SAY I'M SORRY" Chase said

"FINE, I'M SORRY…"

"See was that so hard?"

"Sorry…THAT I'M REALTED TO YOU!" Adam yelled as he jumped off the couch and walked out the door slamming it behind him, Chase followed

"Adam come back"

"MAKE ME"

Chase shrugged but his eyes widen as he seen an SUV driving at least 60 MPH coming down the street toward Adam

"ADAM LOOK OUT !" Chase yelled

But it was too late as Adam looked at the last second before…BAM the SUV Ran Adam over, leaving him unconscious in the street

"ADAM NO!"

Chase quickly ran to his side, shaking him to see if he would budge, No response

"ADAM, PLEASE WAKE UP PLEASE… ADAM NO!" Chase screamed out as tears started rolling down his face

Luckily Bree and Leo were approaching the house, when noticing Adam and Chase, they both ran towards them

"Bree quick call Mr. Davenport"

"On it" "Hello? Mr. Davenport come outside quick we need you now!"

"What happened?" Leo questioned

"I tried apologizing and he didn't want to hear with I had to say and he stormed out the house and then he…..he…GOT HIT BY AN SUV!"

Chase's crying increased and he eventually hid his face with his hand while Leo comforted him

Mr. Davenport came out seconds later having a major panic attack, after asking what happen he had Bree, Chase and Leo help him carry Adam back to the lab, to do some testing

In The Lab

Davenport hooked Adam up to a bunch of machines and started doing his testing, Bree,Chase and Leo were down there to give their support.

"Mr. Davenport?" Chase asked

"Yes Chase?"

"You'll be able to fix Adam right?"

"I don't know Chase; you guys are bionic but not indestructible"

"Oh no…" Chase said as he put his hands though his hair more worried than ever about Adam

"Bree, Leo why don't you take Chase upstairs until I finish the tests"

Bree and Leo nodded and guided Chase towards the elevator

Upstairs in the Living Room

Chase paced back and forth, waiting for Davenport to come through the elevator with good news

Bree and Leo sat on the couch, quietly

"Chase calm down Adam is going to be okay" Bree said

"How do you know?" He responded back

"Because Adam is a tuff guy he'll pull though" Leo added

"I know, I just hope Mr. Davenport….."

Chase stopped when he heard the elevator doors open and seen Mr. Davenport walk out with sadness written all of his face

"Well?" They all questioned

"I'm sorry guys, I lost him, Adam is dead"

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Please Review (Excuse any Grammar/punctuation mistakes)

_**Previously on Lab Rats .**_

Chase stopped when he heard the elevator doors open and seen Mr. Davenport walk out with sadness written all of his face

"Well?" They all questioned

"I'm sorry guys, I lost him, Adam is dead"

Upstairs 

"WHAT? THIS IS HAS TO BE A JOKE!" Chase screamed

Davenport looked at his son with sadness

"I'm sorry Chase, It's True"

"THIS CAN'T BE! ADAM IS DEAD, MY BROTHER IS DEAD! ADAM NOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Chase was sobbing fully and couldn't even think straight, His eyes started to turn puffy red and he hid his face in shame, he killed his brother

"I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!" he finally screamed before running out of the living room

"Chase wait." Bree called out

"No let him go he needs some time alone" Davenport said

The others looked at each other before breaking down crying (Except for Davenport who was trying to stay strong)

"I can't believe Adam is gone…." Bree cried

"My brother…My big brother is gone, I can't believe this," Leo cried

Davenport seen the suffering from Leo and Bree and hugged them tightly as they continued to cry, Tasha came in moments later

"Hey Guys…"

She saw them crying and was confused

"Donald, why are Bree and Leo crying?"

Donald approached his wife and hugged her

"Tasha Adam….Passed away"

Her eyes widen and she was in Denial

"What? Adam this can't be"

"It's true Mom, he and Chase were fighting again and when Adam stormed out he got hit by a car" Leo cried out

"Oh no, Adam…"

Tasha lips started to quiver and she too was now crying her eyes out ..

"How could this be Donald? Adam never did anything to anybody and now he's gone!"

"I don't know Tasha and it's going to take some time to get over."

5 Days Later Mission Creek Cemetery

The Day of the funeral came around and everyone was a mess especially Chase who had been crying every day and night. Everyone dressed in Purple as it was one of Adam's favorite colors. Since his Death was so unexpected not that many people could attend but what little came was good. Kids from school came, Douglas came (Him and Davenport decided to put their differences on hold for the time being), Even Principal Perry came. The service started at 1:00 and lasted for an hour.

Davenport started everything off

"Thank you all for coming, I would like to first start off on what we all have to say about Adam, so If my family could Join me up here and this time"

Tasha, Bree, Leo and Chase got up from their seats and joined Davenport up front

Davenport: Adam is my oldest and it's really hard to see your children die before you and that just frustrates me that they didn't take me instead, HE'S WAS ONLY A TEENAGER, He had his whole life ahead of him I've already lived a good life and it's just not fair to me that Adam's time is already up and that I have to live the rest of life regretting that I wasn't there to save him, I fail you son, I didn't protect you like I should and it's all fault, I hope you can ever forgive me…Rest in peace Adam I love you"

Davenport finished his speech with tears in his eyes and decided to leave for a few minutes to clear his head; Tasha was next for her speech

Tasha: I've first met Adam when I started dating Donald (She lied so no one could find out that Adam, Bree and Chase were bionic) and he was always in a good mood, never grumpy, He would always care for others and that's one of things I liked about him, We had our ups and down but that's what happens in families, now you're gone and I never got to tell how much you mean to me as a Son….Just know I will always have a spot for you in my heart. Rest in Peace Sweetie

Bree: Adam was my older brother and we definitely had our moments of fighting but that's what siblings do, he and Chase use to always play pranks on me all the time and then I would get mad and try to get them back and I eventually did, which ended that Era of pranking for a while. Now you're gone and I never told you how sorry I am for calling you all those names and picking on you for your Intelligence… I'm so sorry and will never forgive myself for what I've done. Rest in Peace Adam I will always love you and don't ever think different"

Leo: I also met Adam when My Mom started dating Mr. Davenport or as I call him Big D, anyways Me and Adam had a close relationship but like most siblings had their moments, he always looked after me and made sure I was protected and that no one would hurt me, We did lots of things together, like Build a Zip line though the house, we entered the school's Death spiral smack down and won after tricking him into doing which was wrong on my part and I apologize and even tried trapping ghosts with our other brother Chase, and now I can't get over the fact that you're gone and never got to tell how sorry I am for calling you names you're not. Now I call tell this….…Rest in Peace Buddy I love ya

Now it was Chase's Turn

Chase: I don't even know where to begin… Adam is my older brother and Best Friend, we did everything together (Played Video games, Pranked Bree and even insulted each other quite often) but we always made up before the day was up and now One week ago we had the biggest fight of our life and haven't has full conversation with screaming at each other since , and after our last fight he stormed out and got hit by the car in less than 20 seconds, goes to show life is too short and you want to know what we were fighting over? A videogame! A flipping videogame and because of that Adam is dead and there's nothing I can do about it! How could we let one thing tear away our Brotherly Bond? Adam I'm sorry that we fought, it was over something really stupid and I won't be able to live with myself knowing that I killed my brother over a videogame and now I stand here and say….Rest in Peace Brother I'm going to miss you and I'll always love you….I'm so sorry…

After the family spoke more people said a few words and that's what ended the funeral, after Adam was put in the ground the Davenport's returned back home for the remainder of the day

_1 Week Later _

It has now been One week since Adam's funeral and the family was taking it hard. They didn't speak much as it would bring up memories. One day in the Lab Bree and Leo were doing Homework, Davenport was at his desk typing up something for his company and Chase came in with fury in his eyes.

"HOW COULD YOU MR. DAVENPORT!" Chase yelled

"How could I what?"

"How could you not tell me that you had a Time Machine?"

Bree and Leo looked up from their homework and looked at Mr. Davenport with shock

"You have Time Machine Mr. Davenport?" Bree questioned

"Yes I do"

"How could not tell us?" Chase asked again

"Because…."

"Wait what difference does it make if he told you about his time machine?" Leo questioned as he did not know the most obvious answer

"Because we can use it to travel back to the moment before Adam was killed and Save him!" Chase yelled

"Oh..." Leo said

"Chase that machine hasn't been fully tested and I could never get it to work" Davenport said

"I don't care I just want my Brother back"

"Chase…"

"Please Mr. Davenport I'll do whatever it takes"

Davenport sighed

"Alright fine, you can use it"

"Can we come with you Chase?" Bree asked for her and Leo

"Of course" he responded back

Bottom Floor

Donald took his kids to the bottom floor where the time machine was located and started it up

"Alright guys, this is the time machine and inside is a return pad for when you come back, just set the date and time accordingly and it should take you right there to that exact moment"

The three got in the time machine and set up the date and time

"Guys, good luck, and don't worry I'll be in the lab with a com set making sure everything goes smoothly

"Thanks Mr. Davenport"

"Anytime, now bring Adam back home, I know you guys can do it"

The kids finished their goodbyes and closed the door, and with a push of a button they were off to save Adam.

End of Chapter 5

-Now Bree, Chase and Leo must travel back in time to save Adam from being hit by the SUV

Stay Tuned


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Please Review

Excuse any Grammar/Punctuation mistakes

Location #1-Unknown

Bree, Chase and Leo were now traveling back in time to save their Brother; but problems occurred when the time machine had stopped and nothing could been seen if front of them except Darkness, and it felt like a box was surrounded around them

"What….What the heck just happened?" Leo questioned

"I don't know…it seems like were stuck someone but we can't see" Chase said

"Stuck? How the heck could we get stuck traveling back in time? "Bree asked

"Well Bree anything is possible when your time traveling" Chase said

Just then Mr. Davenport spoke though the headset (_***Side Note-I forgot to add this in in Chapter 5; so I'm it in now)**_

"Guys, what's going on?, What happened?"

"I don't know we were traveling and we can't see anything in front of us and it feels like were in some type of box" Chase responded

"Hmmm….Give me an hour to look into it and see what's happening"

Davenport then hung up and the three siblings sighed

30 Minutes Later

Only thirty minutes have passed and the three were extremely bored and couldn't tell what time it was plus just sitting in the Dark wasn't the most entertaining.

Leo sighed

"Ugh, I'm so bored!"

"Agreed"

The three sighed

"Well since we're going to be stuck for a while I'm going to take a nap" Bree said

After Bree had fallen asleep, Leo and Chase talked

"Leo I'm Scared"

"Why?"

"Because what if we can't save Adam?, What if we do save him and he still hates me!"

"Chase don't say that, we're going to save Adam and he's not going to hate you, even though sometimes he doesn't show it in the right way he cares about and wouldn't let anything happen to you"

"You really think so?"

"Of course, once he sees that you traveled all the way back in time to save him he's definitely going to forgive you"

"Oh….I never really thought of it that way thanks Leo"

"Anytime"

Chase would have given Leo a brotherly hug if they weren't in complete darkness, for the remaining time the two sat silently in the dark till Davenport called

_Buzz,Buzz,Buzz_

"Mr. Davenport?"

"Guys I did some research and this is nothing but a glitch in the system"

"Well did you fix it?" Leo asked

"Of Course I did, look who you're talking to"

Chase and Leo just rolled their eyes

"Alright before I restart the machine I want to make sure everyone is ready"

"Alright one second" Chase said

"Bree…Bree….Bree WAKE UP!"

Bree jumped up in fear

"LEO!, you scared me"

"Sorry, Big D fixed the machine and wanted everyone ready"

"Oh….Alright" She responded back

"Okay Mr. Davenport we're ready" Chase said

"Alright everyone hold on ….5,4,3,2,1…BEEP!"

The three were now traveling back in time once more and was going at like 200 mph

"AHHHHHHH!" They screamed until the time machine came to a stop

Looking around they noticed that Mr. Davenport didn't fix it all the way and were at some kind of field in the middle of nowhere

"Great!, I thought Mr. Davenport fixed the problem?" Bree questioned

"I thought so too, let me call him again" Chase said

But before that could happen someone tapped him on the shoulder causing him and his siblings to turn around and face someone who they thought they would never see again

"MARCUS!"

End of Chapter 6

Oh no Marcus is back or is it really him? Find out in Chapter 7 as Bree, Chase and Leo continue their journey to save Adam

(Sorry for the short chapter and the long wait)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Please excuse any Grammar/Punctuation mistakes)

Please Review

Bree,Chase and Leo were now facing an old enemy who they thought would never show up again…. Marcus.

"Marcus?!,But..You...crushed by..." Leo stuttered "HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!?,We killed you"

"You killed me in a different universe"

"Huh?" The three questioned

Marcus Sighed

"Okay look, when you killed me more were being generated after the showdown and now more of me roam around different universes"

"Wait a minute.." Bree started "If more of you are roaming around different universes then how come you haven't made a comeback and try to destroy us?"

"Well I could never figure out how to make the machine to travel back...but anyways where's Adam?"

The three siblings looked at each other and Chase spoke up

"He got hit by a car and passed away."

Marcus put his hand over his mouth and acted all dramatic

"Oh So Sorry to hear that…..Is that why you're here?"

"Well yeah but in the wrong place, Mr. Davenport's Time Machine is acting up so the Return Pad won't work "

"Hmmm….Maybe I can fix it ,can I look it at?'

"Why should we trust you" Bree said "You almost killed us"

"That was in the past, I've changed and learned it's not nice to kill people "

The three looked at each other before deciding hesitantly

"Alright….here you go"

Chase handed Marcus the return pad and which then he took off running

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU IDIOTS FELL FOR THAT!, HA! NOW THAT I HAVE THE RETURN PAD I CAN GO BACK AND KILL YOU ALL!"

Marcus geo leaped away.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE WE FELL FOR THAT!" Leo yelled

"Come on we have to stop him" Bree mentioned

but right then an army of Marcus' appeared covering the whole field around them

"Oh Fuck" Chase said

_Moments Later _

Bree, Chase and Leo were fighting their way through the crowd of Marcus which was easier than expected.

"I….I think that was the last of them" Bree said panting

"Man what a workout" Leo said wiping the sweat off his face

"Yeah that's what it felt like….Now on to find Marcus"

"Looking for me.."

The three turned around to find Marcus flying in the air

"Then you have to be faster than that..:

With that he started flying in the other direction but Chase pointed his hand at him pulling him back closer to the ground

"What the?"

Bree and Leo were as shocked as Marcus because it was harder to use his molcularkensis on people

After reaching the ground Marcus tried to escape again but was stopped once again

"Look guys I was just joking about what I said earlier...I really have change,can't we just talk this out?'

"Oh will talk but first you give us the Return Pad" Chase said holding out his hand

Marcus slowly handed the Return Pad to Chase

"Now…...it's time to finish you off…..Leo would like to do the honors?"

"I would love to Chase" Leo said

Marcus laughed loud,Crying a little bit

"Leo?, Really what's he gonna do!?"

Leo held out his hand a fireball was created

Marcus's face expression changed instantly

'WHAT!, YOU HAVE BIONICS SINCE WHEN?!"

"since like 6 months ago (*Wanna find out how Leo got his bionics?, Read my story Bionic War)

"light outs Marcus"

with that he blasted his fireballs at Marcus causing him to turn to dust.

Leo smiled "I always wanted to do that"

Bree and Chase chuckled

"But wait...couldn't the other Marcus' come back for revenge from the different universes? Bree asked

"Well Bree will just have to wait and see on what the author will do..Let's just see where this takes us"

"Good point...Now let's get out of here, Hopefully the next stop will be the correct one"

The three step onto the pad and off they went again on their journey to save Adam

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-FINAL CHAPTER

Please Review (Excuse any Grammar/Punctuation mistakes)

Enjoy.

This Time the Return Pad had brought the siblings to the right location, about 2 minutes before Adam got hit by the car. As they approached the Davenport House Chase and Adam's Arguing was still going strong and could be heard from their hiding spot.

ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? I JUST POURED OUT MY HEART TO YOU AND YOU'RE STILL MAD I MEAN WHAT THE FUCK? I SAID I WAS SORRY, WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT!?" Chase yelled at Adam

"NOTHING, I DON'T WANT ANYTHING FROM YOU! I DON'T EVEN WANT TO BE IN THE SAME ROOM AS YOU!" Adam yelled back

"ADAM DON'T BE LIKE THAT! COME ON WHY CAN'T YOU JUST SAY I'M SORRY" Chase said

"FINE, I'M SORRY…"

"See was that so hard?"

"Sorry…THAT I'M REALTED TO YOU!" Adam yelled

Chase felt like crying, he couldn't believe that he and Adams argument had escalated to this. Leo and Bree comforted him

"Chase don't worry man everything is going to be okay" Leo said

"Yeah don't worry everything will be back to normal after this" Bree said

"Adam Come back"

"MAKE ME!"

The three listened to the conversation some more and when they heard the door slam Bree signaled at her brother's

"That's our cue"

They looked around but seen no car

"I don't get it where's the SUV?" Chase questioned "It's supposed to have come by now"

Just as he said that it was already too late the vehicle had already passed by going 60 mph crushing Adam once again

"Oh no ADAM!" They screamed

The three ran towards their Brother and knelled down beside him

"WE'RE TOO LATE….Adam….I'm sorry I failed again"

Chase started to sob into his brother's chest. Bree and Leo begun to sob as well.

"Adam…..I'm so sorry I can't believe this happened again. Please don't leave me I love you and I need my brother back"

His voice was muffled by the crying.

That's when the unthinkable happened. Chase's hand started glowing a bright yellow and seconds later; Adam was up and alive. Bree and Leo's jaws dropped and eyes widen

"ADAM?!"

"Chase? What just happened?"

"You got hit by a car and passed away"

"Woah…Wait how did you know I died and how did you bring me back to life?"

"Because we came back from the future to save you and how I brought you back to life …Um I don't even know. The only thing I did was put my hands on your chest and then they started to glow yellow"

"Maybe you unlocked a new ability" Bree added

"Yeah the power to heal those who have been injured or died" Leo added

"Never thought of that but I'm just glad you're alive and listen I'm so sorry for everything that has happened…"

Adam cut him off

"Don't even start Chase I'm the one who should be sorry….It finally took me to realize that what we were fighting about was idiotic and should have never had happened…I should have never stormed out like that…and you came all the way back from the future to save me even though I was such a jerk to you….But why?"

"Because you're my brother and I wouldn't be able to live with the guilt that you died of some fight we had…I could never forgive myself"

Adam started to get teary eyed "Thank you Chase even though we all fight and have our differences I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world….I love you all"

"We love you too Adam"

Adam and Chase hugged as Bree and Leo watched

"Come on guys be apart of this"

They joined and had a nice sibling hug that lasted about 10 seconds

"Well it looks like our work here is done" Bree said

"Yeah we better back to the present" Leo said

Chase pulled out the return pad and it expanded on the ground

"What's that?" Adam questioned

"I'll explain when I get back home"

"Alright….See you guys soon"

"Bye"

"Bye"

"Adios"

With that the three stepped on and was instantly transported back to Present Day Mission Creek.

After Arriving the three were greeted by Davenport, Tasha and Adam

"Guys you did it!" Davenport said excitedly hugging his Children

"Yeah we did…."

Adam hugged his siblings once again and thanked them

"Guys thanks again for saving me…Especially you Chase let's promise that we never fight over something that stupid again"

"Agreed" The two brothers shook hands on their agreement.

Two Weeks Later

It was a very quiet and peaceful day in Mission Creek well not everywhere…..

Adam and Chase were at it again.

"ADAM IT'S MY TURN TO WATCH TV!"

"NO IT ISN'T I WAS HERE FIRST!"

"SO? YOU'VE BEEN SITTING HERE ALL MORNING!"

"HAVE NOT! AND IF I WAS YOU SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN HER EARILER!"

"GIVE ME THAT REMOTE!"

"NEVER!"

"AHHHHH…."

Chase tackled Adam to the ground and they started fighting once more (but better than before)

They continued for a good five minutes till Davenport and Tasha came downstairs

Tasha sighed "Ugh Not again"

"Adam, Chase stop IT NOW!" Davenport yelled

Both boys looked up and yelled

"HE STARTED IT!" while pointing fingers at each other

"Alright what happened this time?" Tasha questioned

"And get off the ground" Davenport demanded

The four sat on the couch and Adam decided to go first

"Okay here's what happened…"

The End

_**Well that's the end of Brotherly Love, I would like to say thanks to everyone who reviewed, favored or followed this story. I hope you guys had as much fun as I did writing the chapters. It just goes to show that Adam and Chase do care about each other but will fight occasionally or stupid things (Saying from my own experience). Anyway like I said hope you enjoyed as much as I did and look out for another story coming soon (I have a list of ideas I want to write for Lab Rats Fanfics, I just don't know which one to write next.) and don't forget to Review **_____

_**Until Next Time,**_

_**Darrylnewman99**_


End file.
